Heart, Miracle
by 963Q-karin
Summary: 'Hate' is always one step before Love... Shizaya, chara death. No like don't read.


**= iseng bikin n nekad nge-post =**

**= all thanks to YouTube's vid bout DRRR!'s Shizaya n Kagamines' Kokoro Kiseki =**

**= my 1st fic ever, silakan RnR sepuasnya... =**

**Warning :: chara death, OOC + abalness...**

Dia.. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku, BENCI padanya. Dia sangat mengganggu! Brengsek! Dia tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain dan _playing hero_ dengan datang dan menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang telah dibuatnya di hadapan sang korban _with his playful-disturbing-smirk_. Ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku spontan membencinya. Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya.

Hari pertama kami bertemu, upacara penerimaan murid baru saat aku masuk SMA. Sejak saat itu kami tahu bahwa kami saling membenci satu sama lain dan setiap kami bertemu, setiap kalinya, itu selalu dikarenakan dia yang menggangguku. Aku tahu bahwa dia juga membenciku, maka dia menggangguku dengan seenaknya sampai ia senang melihatku jengkel dan puas dengan itu. Dia membuatku jengel tidak secara langsung, namun ia menggunakan siswa-siswa dari sekolah lain untuk datang dan membuat perhitungan denganku, dan pastinya itu membuatku sangat emosi. Selanjutnya akan selalu diikuti dengan kejadian dimana aku akan mengejarnya yang berlari ke seluruh penjuru Ikebukuro. Di Ikebukuro ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tak mengetahui siapa kami. Dengan hanya melihat dia yang berlari maka semua orang yang ada di jalan akan segera menepi dan memberi jalan secara otomatis karena mereka tahu bahwa aku ada tak jauh di belakang mengejarnya entah dengan membawa apapun itu benda yang ku'pungut' dari jalan. Aku tak pernah suka padanya.

_But you know, things're always changing_. _And for me,_itu terjadi pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah saat sebagian besar murid-murid Raira sudah keluar dari sekolah, sekolah sudah sepi, dan aku tertidur bersandar pada jendela kelas. Aku tersadar pada saat mendengar suara dibukanya pintu kelas, dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah dia. Entah mengapa aku memilih untuk berusaha agar terlihat tetap dalam kondisi tertidur dan tak sadar akan kedatangannya. Sebuah kebingungan pada saat aku tak mendengar ejekannya atau tidak menemui ulahnya yang seharusnya mengganggu tidurku. Tapi hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar. Aku ingin sekali membuka mataku untuk mengetahui ulah apa yang akan diperbuatnya lagi, namun tidak kulakukan, aku tahu dia masih ada di ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecupan hangat terasa di bibirku. Beberapa detik setelah kecupan yang singkat itu, aku mendengar langkah kakinya pergi meninggalkanku dan keluar ruangan, menutup pintu. Aku pun membuka mata 'Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Apa ini salah satu dari permainan barunya untuk membuatku emosi?'

Setelah kejadian sore itu, semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Reaksinya, tingkah lakunya, semua seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan kejadian itu seperti tak pernah ada. Ia tetap berusaha membuatku marah seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah. Namun tidak denganku, kejadian itu selalu teringat setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku masih bingung dan penasaran, apa maksud dari yang dilakukannya sore itu?

Pada awal musim dingin sepulang sekolah, hari itu hujan turun. Aku membuka payung yang kubawa dan bersiap untuk pulang. Pada saat yang bersamaan dia keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah dengan senyum dan suara cerianya seperti biasa, "Wah, hujan. Aku tidak membawa payung." katanya. Ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum, aku tahu dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu, dan ia berkata, "Shizu-chan, aku tak membawa payung."

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan membawa payung..."

"Tidak"

"Heee.. Aku kan belum berkata apapun."

"Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Antar aku pulang, ya" katanya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Kan..." sudah kukatakan aku tahu dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ya!" katanya sedikit memaksa. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tetap tersenyum padaku. Aku menghela nafas, "Hhh.. Dasar menyusahkan."

"Ahaha, itu berarti 'iya', kan?" sambungnya sambil dengan seenaknya masuk ke bawah payungku yang memang ukurannya cukup besar untuk berdua.

Sejak hari itu.. Semua benar-benar kembali seperti sedia kala. Segerombolan orang datang padaku. Membuat perhitungan. Aku mencoba bersabar. Mereka memulai. Kesabaranku hilang. Mereka tergeletak seperti mayat. Aku melihatnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Aku muak. Dia berbicara. Aku 'memungut' apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk membunuhnya. Dia berlari. Aku mengejarnya. Orang-orang menghindar. Aku memukul. Dia menghindar. Aku lengah. Dia menghilang. Dan begitulah seterusnya berulang-ulang setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Kami lulus SMA, aku dan dia masing-masing bekerja, dan untuk beberapa bulan Ikebukuro tenang tanpa kehadirannya karena ia tinggal di Shinjuku. Hanya beberapa bulan, dan dimulai lagi pada saat dia membuat suatu kasus dan aku yang menjadi korban dengan tuduhannya bahwa akulah pelaku di balik kasus yang dirancangnya itu. Polisi berusaha menangkapku, dibutuhkan beberapa mobil polisi untuk menangkapku karena tak ada yang tahu sampai sebatas manakah kekuatanku yang melebihi orang-orang kebanyakan. Ia keluar dari dalam salah satu mobil polisi dan menahan tawa gelinya yang senang melihatku dalam kesusahan dan dia sukses membuatku sangat emosi -dan ingin membunuhnya-, "IIIIZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Hari lain yang berawal seperti biasanya, dan menjadi hari yang tidak biasa. Hari itu dia menggangguku lagi, tentunya aku tak segan mengeluarkan emosiku dan mulai berlari mengejarnya. Namun, di tengah jalan, kecepatan berlarinya melambat, dan ia pun terjatuh. Pada saat aku melihatnya, ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Aku melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh pertanyaan. Saat aku lengah, dia berhasil lari lagi dariku dan menghilang dari Ikebukuro. _That was the last day we play around Ikebukuro_.

Pertemuan yang seterusnya adalah saat aku mendengar bahwa ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku pun datang untuk melihatnya. Aku memasuki ruang kamarnya dirawat, ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa akan datang hari dimana aku akan melihatnya tak berdaya seperti ini. Bahwa dia, hanya bisa duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa sejak dulu dia memiliki penyakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya sampai sekarang. Saat itu aku berpikir 'Mungkin, aku tidak membencinya seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini'.

Hari-hari berlalu dan tidak pernah ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ia dapat keluar dari rumah sakit bahkan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kondisinya akan membaik pun tidak ada, dan tidak pernah. Tanpa kusadari, seperti menjadi seperti rutinitas bahwa aku akan datang ke tempat itu setiap hari hanya untuk melihatnya.

Satu hari saat aku sedang berjalan sendiri, aku mendapat sebual mail, _the transmission source is the future... me?_ Tiba-tiba di hadapanku, muncul sesosok yang serupa dengannya. Ya, sosok yang serupa dengan dia yang sekarang hanya dapat menyapaku dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum hangatnya setiap aku datang untuk melihatnya. 'Dia' muncul di hadapanku dengan sosok yang kontras dengan sosok dia yang biasa. Jika dia yang kukenal adalah hitam, maka 'dia' yang sekarang ada dihadapanku adalah putih. Tetapi meskipun terlihat layaknya manusia, 'dia', aku tak merasakan aura kehidupannya. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa sosok 'dia' yang ada di hadapanku adalah sosok yang sama, sekaligus berbeda dengan dia yang kukenal.

'Dia' mendekat dan berbisik padaku [_Suki_]

Mataku membelalak, terkejut mendengar yang dikatakannya.

[_Shizu-chan... Honto, zutto mae kara suki dattandayo..._]

Sesaat itu, aku teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian pada sore hari sepulang sekolah itu. Jadi...

[_Ne, mou sugu... 'ten' no tokoro ni itte yo_]

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, tanpa berpikir panjang tubuhku berlari dan membawaku ke tempat dia berada. Sesampainya di sana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, aku menghampirinya. Matanya terlihat seperti habis menangis. Dia tersenyum padaku, aku memeluknya dan air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Dengan tawa ringan ia bertanya, "Shizu-chan, kenapa kau menangis?".

"A-apa kau akan pergi?" sebenarnya aku takut untuk menanyakannya, dan juga takut dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya padaku. Dia terdiam, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Maaf ya, Shizu-chan."

Itu adalah permintaan maaf yang pertama dan terakhir darinya. Malam itu aku terus ada di sisinya dan memegang tangannya. Begitu tersadar, ia telah tiada.

Aku melangkah kemanapun kakiku membawaku pergi. Lalu, 'dia' mucul lagi di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan 'dia' mendekat kepadaku dan mengatakan,

[_Arigatou... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete_]

[_Arigatou... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo_]

[_Arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_]

[_Arigatou..._]

Saat itu, 'dia' terlihat hidup. Dan dengan wajah cerianya 'dia'... tersenyum padaku...

**[**_**Love**_**]**

**[**_**Shizu-chan... Truly, I love you from very long time ago**_**]**

**[**_**Hey, a little bit more... I'll go to a place called 'heaven'**_**]**

**[**_**Thank you... for bringing me into this world**_**]**

**[**_**Thank you... for the days we spent together**_**]**

**[**_**Thank you... for everything you've given me**_**]**

**[**_**Thank you...**_**]**

**"**_**The first miracle was that you were born...**_

_**The second miracle was the time spent with you...**_

_**The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you...**_

_**The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth...**_**"**

**"**_**Thank you...**_**"**

**= ga semua kata-kata saya kutip soalnya ga semua bisa saya baca *buta hurup* =**

**= n ada beberapa yang diubah dari cerita di klip fanvid-nya=**

**= here it is... =**

**= Shizaya no Kokoro Kiseki =**

**= http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=n7pfmiU3fOI =**


End file.
